


The Unexpected Post

by Sadbhyl



Series: Teach Us Things Worth Knowing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Headmistress is a thankless job.  Especially when it comes to hiring new staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Post

Sherlock Holmes sat across the desk from Minerva, looking smug.

It made her want to slap him. And reconsider what she was about to offer.

He was a good looking young man. His dark hair curled artlessly around his angular face, and his black robes inset with panels of Tyrian purple showed off a lithe, almost willowy figure. This could be what Voldemort had looked like in his younger days, but Minerva was reminded of no one so much as Gilderoy Lockhart. The man's ego certainly was puffed up enough to rival Lockhart's. He knew what was coming and gloried in it.

Well, time to put that to rest.

"Thank you for coming back, Mr. Holmes. After our meeting last week, I took some time communicating with the references you left me as well as some others I sought out. Your credentials, despite being educated at home, are impressive, and none of your contacts could fault your expertise. Given that, I should like to offer you a position here at Hogwarts."

He leaned forward, offering his hand, the smug smile now wide. "Thank you, Profess--"

"As Potions teacher."

He froze, the smile falling off his face like water down glass. "Potions."

"Yes. As Horace Slughorn has decided to return to retirement, and given the past few years, who can blame him, that position is our most pressing need, and your skills are unmatched by any other instructor I've interviewed."

"Professor, as I am certain you are aware," his voice was cool, but she could sense the anger simmering beneath it, "I was interested in the Muggle Studies job."

"Yes, I know, and I can hardly understand why someone with your skills would be interested in such a, well, a soft subject."

He looked ready to burst out, but restrained himself. “Professor McGonagall, as I’m certain you would agree, the intersection between the magical world and the Muggle world is a delicate point. Muggleborns travel freely into our world, but our citizens travelling into the non-magical world put us at constant risk. Just because they are too stupid--” He paused again, collected himself. “We would all benefit by having a generation of students who aren’t taught that Muggles are harmless and dull, but rather taught how to blend in with them, how to benefit from interacting with them. Surely you can see how that would be beneficial to everyone.”

She eyed him over her glasses. “Mr. Holmes, I hardly think you are the type to be concerned about the good of wizarding kind.”

His jaw clenched. “Regardless of my personal intentions, you can’t deny I am the best candidate for the job. I’ve lived among Muggles, gone to their universities, drank in their pubs and coffee shops. I _know_ Muggle life from the inside. I am the most qualified Muggle Studies teacher you will have interviewed, bar none.”

“You are quite right. Your mastery of the material is unsurpassed. It’s your ability to present it that I question.”

Now his temper did get away from him. “My methods are fine! “ he barked, half rising from his seat. “ It’s hardly my fault that most wizards are lazy. Why should they bother to actually _learn_ anything when it’s so much easier just to flick their wands and have done with. I teach critical thinking, observation, reason. Just because it‘s couched in what you consider a ‘soft’ subject is no reason to prevent me from doing so.” T

She was taken aback. Finally she said, "I certainly admire your passion, Mr. Holmes." She adjusted her glasses, looking down at the documentation on her desk. "But the other thing I learned from my communications, and which you have just proven to me, is that your interpersonal skills are somewhat lacking. I can hardly have you shouting at students when they ask you questions you don't approve of. And considering they spent the last year being taught that muggles are barely animals, I should suspect it will take a great deal of time and a gentle hand to bring them back to a more generous way of thinking." She removed her spectacles and lifted her chin. "Muggle Studies is a sensitive subject this year, Mr. Holmes, and while I am confident in your mastery of the material, I have grave concerns about your abilities to present it to young minds. Potions is a better fit for you. Cauldrons and ingredient stores don't care what you say about them."

He drew his shoulders back, chin lifting slightly. "And if I refuse?"

"Then enjoy Belarus." She returned her glasses to the bridge of her nose and straightened the papers on her desk.

He paused, obviously confused. "Pardon?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" She glanced up at him, feigning disinterest. "Yes, your brother mentioned it to me when I spoke to him. Apparently there's a Ministry position waiting for you in Brest should you decide not to take the job here." She removed her spectacles again, looking thoughtful. "He said his only regret was that there were no Ministry openings in Ulan Bator." Now it was her turn to look smug. "He cares for you very much, your brother."

Holmes clenched his jaw.

"If that will be all." Glasses back on her face, she rose. 

She saw his shoulders droop in resignation even as he rolled his eyes. "I would be happy to take the Potions position." He didn't sound very happy, though.

"Yes, I know you will." She picked up a scroll case at the end of her desk and went to the door, which opened for her. "You may move into your rooms as of the tenth of August. Should you wish to make any curriculum changes, you will need to do so soon, as book requests are due to Flourish and Blotts this week. Classes commence the first of September. You are expected to be present at the school feast the night before." She extended the case.

He snatched it out of her hand and marched out the door without another word.

As the door closed behind him, she slumped her own shoulders. "I just hope he shows up."


End file.
